Truth, Dare, Double dare, Torture, Kiss or Promise
by s3xy-Lady
Summary: When all the Weasley's plus Hermione, Harry and Fleur spend the night at the burrow without adult supervision, you can only expect naughty things to happen. One shot, complete, HermioneFleur


**Disclaimer**: I am **not** J.K Rowling. I wrote a story with HER characters but am NOT her and don't by any means claim to be.

**Pairings**: Hermione/Fleur. If you have a problem with that and/or are homophobic do us all a favour and don't read on.

**Rating**: T or between PG and M.

* * *

"So that's dinner for everyone sorted then?" Mrs. Weasley asked the group looking around the table at large. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Fleur all nodded eagerly trying to – in the most inconspicuous way – get Mrs. Weasley out of the house. They knew she meant well but sometimes that woman could drive even Hermione up the wall. 

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going out to a ministry ball and informed the younger group of 10 that they should not be expected home until the following morning. So, Mrs. Weasley felt obligated to make everyone's bed's, organize snacks, dinner and breakfast for the lot, believing that they were all likely to starve and whither away in the space of 12 hours.

"Mum just GO already! We're all fine! Seriously you don't have to worry about anything. Bill is 25 years old! He is more than capable of organizing food if we so happen to run out. Which - " Ginny looked around " - is not likely to happen for about a month given the amount you have crammed into every nook and cranny of the kitchen. Just go and enjoy yourselves!" She finished breathlessly receiving a 'what are you up to glare from Mrs. Weasley'.

After a slight pause, she muttered "Yes, yes very well then." She wrapped her cloak tighter around her and gave each member of her family (Hermione, Harry and Fleur included) a kiss on the head and with a final glance around the kitchen disapparated with Mr. Weasley who gave the group a wink before following his other half.

It was the summer after the golden trios last year at Hogwarts. With Voldermort out of the way it was nothing but celebrating for the wizarding world.

Harry and Ginny were a couple once more, Bill and Fleur were no longer going out but best of friends in stead, and Hermione was single and loving it. She had been asked out by all bar 3 of the Weasley's in the past two years for even Draco Malfoy noticed the change in her; a change that was certainly for the better. She was extremely curvy, had straight hair (thanks to a permanent straightening charm), and was very skinny and tanned. She was breathtaking.

"What do you all say we do after we've finished eating?" Fred said stretching and placing his hands on his stomach.

"I say we have a bit of fun" George said grinning from ear to ear.

"And what fun do you have in mind dear brother?"

"Something that we all can enjoy I say." He paused knowing everyone was holding their breath awaiting his idea. Some more than others were extremely apprehensive. "Perhaps a healthy game of truth, dare, double dare, torture, kiss, or promise?"

Hermione choked on her corn, Fleur dropped her knife, Percy's fork remained suspended half way between his plate and his mouth, the latter still open and everyone else all yelled "Yeah!"

"Lovely, majority rules then!" Charlie said having noticed three certain peoples reaction making him all that more eager to play.

They all finished except for Hermione and Fleur who were eyeing the others with a look of dread and fright.

"I'm really not in the mood for this right now" Hermione muttered into her half eaten casserole.

"I know what you mean… I would much rather prefer to be juzt seating on ze sofa watching a movie. There are juzt zome zings I don't want to people to know" Fleur added looking nervously at the girl in front of her.

"Y-yeah… I know what you mean…"

They finished their food some ten minutes later and took their time clearing everything, minus the use of magic, in order to spare them some time. They did it in silence, both giving each other a fleeting look when they thought the other wasn't watching. At one stage they caught each others eye and both turned around blushing furiously at being sprung.

"What's taking you girls over there!" Ron called from the couch. "You're missing a top class act here" He turned back around to continue watching Fred and George wrestling Percy who had announced he wanted to turn in early for the night as he was tired and had to meet someone tomorrow.

"Who are ya meeting there Perc?" George asked pinning down the struggling boy.

"Does our dear brother have someone _special_ he has _forgotten_ to mention to his beloved family?" Fred chimed in holding down his legs.

"Get – off – me" Percy said in between breaths. It must have been quite an effort trying to throw off two people double your size.

Hermione turned back around and realized that there wasn't anything left to be cleaned. She sighed and chanced a look at Fleur. The older girl it seemed was desperately trying to look anywhere but at the younger witch, but sensing eyes on her she turned slowly to face a very flustered looking Hermione.

Hermione blushed at the sudden eye contact and found herself temporarily incapable of speech. After a moment however she regained her composure and tore her eyes away from Fleur's ocean blue depths. "W-well shall we go then?" she said casting a fearful look at the group who were roaring with laughter at Fred who had just cast the tickling charm on Percy.

"Yes… I zuppoze we do not have much of a choice anymore"

They walked slowly over to the group and found all except Percy, Bill and Charlie with tears in their eyes from laughter.

"Oh give him a break Fred." Hermione said seeing the embarrassment in Percy's face and eyes and feeling a touch sorry for him. "We're here now lets get this over and done with."

"Oh common 'Mione" Ron said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Get into the spirit of the night! No mum and dad, and we have the whole house to ourselves!"

"Oh I can barely contain my excitement" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

Fleur had taken a seat in-between Bill and Harry and looked just as enthralled at the prospect of possibly embarrassing herself as Percy and Hermione.

"Before we start" Bill said standing up, "Charlie and I have a surprise for you all."

"That we do boys and girls. Tonight we are going all out in our celebrations, for Bill and I have bought us all enough alcohol to get pissed off our nuts!"

A roar of appraise met this statement and Fred and George jumped up off Percy in such haste that they both tripped over his sprawled body.

"Well, where is it?" Fred said scampering up and becoming eye level with Charlie.

"Hold your horses dear brother for what we are doing it highly illegal and is likely to get us a flogging from the parental units should they find out."

"Which is why, "Bill quickly added seeing the crestfallen looks on the twins faces, "we are taking a vote. Anyone is strongly opposed to what we are about to do and will tell dear mother please, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

The twins both reeled around at such a speed Hermione was sure they'd just cricked their necks. They looked around at everyone as if daring them to speak. No-one said anything although Percy was shooting daggers up at them both. Charlie grinned, and clapped Bill on the shoulder. He turned around to everyone and in a voice that was clearly mimicking the excitement on everyone's faces (minus those of Percy who looked utterly outraged and Hermione who was shooting disapproving glances up at them all) said "Let the party begin!"

Five minutes later they were all sitting in a circle with 4 bottles of Firewhiskey, 20 bottles of butterbeer, 2 bottles of Vodka and 1 bottle of Scotch between them.

"Bill this isn't just enough to get us pissed, this could all seriously hospitalize someone!" Hermione said looking around wide eyed at all the alcohol. "Unlike you, some of us don't have a very high alcohol tolerance!"

"Don't worry there 'Mione, I'll make sure that no-one has more than they should."

"Oh and you can promise that can you? I daresay that you'll be the most drunk out of the lot!" Hermione said cheeks flushed and in a voice of mingled outrage and disbelief.

"Lighten up Herm! It's the holidays, there is no Voldermort, and we don't have school anymore!" Ron said clapping her in the back. She shot him a look of pure contempt and having nothing left to say, fell silent.

"Excellent!" Ron said grinning to his older brothers.

"What say we get this show on the road then!" Fred said un-screwing a cap on one of the bottles of firewhiskey and taking a swig. Everyone else grabbed a bottle of whatever was within their reach and followed suit. Hermione SOMEHOW ended up with the vodka in front of her and seeing no way out of it muttered "At least now anything that happens can be pinned on the alcohol." She twisted the cap off and with all but one pair of eyes on her she took a long swig.

"Ughhhh! That's FERAL!" she said swallowing what she had left in her mouth and contorting her face so that she looked like she had just been forced to drink a whole cauldron of Polyjuice potion.

"Who's finished one of the butterbeers? Charlie asked the group. Ginny smiled and threw her bottle over to him. "Excellent" he said grinning from ear to ear and looking around at everyone. "So, who wants to go first?"

"Me!" Fred yelled and snatched the bottle off him. He took another long gulp of the firewhiskey and spun the bottle in the centre of the circle. It landed on Fleur.

"Ohh what do we have here?" Fred grinned in a very sneaky fashion as she turned white.

"Hang on a second everyone!" Ginny piped in, "I think we should cast a truth charm on the room so that no-one can lie!"

If it was possible Fleur turned even whiter, Hermione turned a shade of red to rival that of the Weasley's and Percy looked like he was going to be sick.

"Brilliant idea little sis," George said clapping her on the back, "I shall perform the honors." He muttered something under his breath and with a flick of his wand a silvery light shot out from the end, hit the roof and exploded into million of little glittery stars that fell upon them all and gave the room and very honest and cosy feel.

"Anyway, back to Fleur," Fred said turning to face the stunning woman. "Say stop when ever you want to. I'll be saying the words 'truth, dare, double dare, torture, kiss or promise' in my head and whatever you stop on is what you do. Got it?"

Fleur nodded and at seeing the expression of pure concentration on Fred's face said stop.

"It's truth. Do you find anyone in this room shaggable?"

There was a silence in the room that was only broken by the ticking of the clock. Fleur looked ghostly and knowing she couldn't lie just came out with it.

"Qui."

"Who? Fred asked eagerly.

"You only can ask ze one question Misseur and, I answered it."

Fred's face fell but it was clear to anyone that continued to look at him that he couldn't wait for his turn again.

"Fleur, it's your turn." Charlie said looking mighty shifty.

"Very well" She spun the empty butterbeer bottle and for a split second looked up into Hermione's clearly curious gaze. She averted her eyes just in time to see it land on Percy. He looked as if he was about to pass out. She stared at him the words rolling over and over in her head. Taking this as his queue to say stop he did, praying it wasn't what he dreaded the most.

"Well, itz truth again…Ehmm… who iz zis special someone in your life?" Fleur asked carefully, not really knowing what else to say.

Percy's eyes opened in horror. He looked like he was staring death right in the eye.

"I… er…"

"Cummon Perc spit it out, we don't have all day." Ron said getting anxious and annoyed at him.

"O-Oliver Wood…" he whispered his voice cracking and a tear sliding down him cheek.

There was silence following these words and after about a minute Bill spoke "I-I… what?"

"That's right, I'm gay. Laugh it up. There is a reason why I never told any of you."

Hermione looked around at them as if daring one of them to laugh. She herself was bi-sexual and if they couldn't accept their own brother liked men, then there was no hope for her. No-one said anything however which Hermione didn't know was a good sign or not. But as if her thought had been spoken out loud, Charlie spoke up.

"Why did you feel you couldn't tell us Perc? Your family would be the most understanding out of the lot. They want you to be happy and if that's the case with Oliver then we're happy for you! Personally I think it's wonderful! I can't say I never had my doubts, but now that you've outed yourself you have to feel a little better right?"

"I-I suppose I do… but aren't you all angry? Disgusted even?"

It was Ron's turn to speak which was almost as big of a shock as Percy's revelation. "As if we would be Perc! I mean I've thought it for ages so I s'pose I convinced myself you were anyway! I couldn't care less!"

Percy beamed at him and the mood lightened ten fold. "Well in that case, on with the game he said!" He took a VERY long swig from the other bottle of Vodka and looked back in time to see it land on Harry.

"Stop!" he yelled immediately.

"Well it's promise… Hmm…" a smile formed on his lips… "Promise me Harry that you haven't had sex with my sister." Harry turned red so fast he could easily have made a traffic light jealous. Ginny stopped her giggling and looked fearfully at Harry. The twins were flexing their knuckles which would have made Harry laugh at any other time had it not been directed at him.

"He can't do that. Sorry everyone, but Harry and I have already done it!' Ginny said sparing Harry the agony of having the answer. "And my god was it good." She kissed Harry full on the lips and Hermione started to crack up laughing. Fleur laughed because Hermione was and Percy laughed at the looks that the couple was receiving.

"I think that that's just about enough alcohol for you young miss," Bill said reaching over but had his hand slapped out of the way by Ginny. "Oh come off it. You'll get over it sooner or later dear brother because correct me if I'm wrong but you slept with one of the Gryffindor girls you were dating in your 5th year! So don't get all protective of me, at least you know Harry."

Well if anything put Bill into his place it as Ginny's speech. He didn't say another word about it after that.

"Anyway, Harry it's your turn!" Ron said, very tipsy already.

Harry spun the bottle and it landed on Bill. After a moment he yelled "Stop!" and Harry told him that he landed on dare.

"I dare you to do a nudie run down to the tree by the lake and back again!" Harry said triumphantly and as an after thought added "In one of Fleur's g-strings!"

Everyone began to roar in laughter and never one to back down from a dare, he and Fleur went upstairs to choose the most suitable G for the occasion.

He came down 5 minutes later with a towel wrapped around him and Fleur's eyes watering from laughter. She was laughing and Hermione thought it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard.

"Cummon there Billy boy! That G isn't gonna run itself down there!" Fred said laughing the hardest out of the lot.

"Yes ok thank you Fred! On the count of three then, one… two… THREE!" He tore the towel away and ran so fast out of the door that although they only sore a glimpse of his arse which was swallowing the string at the back the further he ran the rest of them collapsed onto the floor in laughter and didn't see him return their eyes full of tears and clutching stitches in their sides.

"Yes VERY funny!" he said grabbing the towel and wrapping himself up once more. "I can't be bothered changing I'm just gonna sit in this."

"I think it's more of a case of you like what you're wearing and don't want to take it off!" Ginny said holding onto Harry for support.

"ANYWAY! It's my turn!" He spun the bottle and before anyone could register who it landed on a soft voice let out an unheard scream. Unheard by everyone except for the Veela watching her intently.

"Hermione eh? Well whenever you're ready dear." Bill said in a mock fatherly voice. He started to hum as he was reciting the words in his head and it was only when she said stop and he called out "kiss!" that everyone stopped laughing and looked at the two of them without so much as another giggle.

"Hermione, I want you to walk up to the one you fancy the most in this room and snog them for one whole minute." Seeing the look on her face he added "and don't forget about the truth charm. It won't let you lie about who it is."

She started to shake. She very well knew who she wanted to kiss. She knew who she liked and had done so for almost 2 years. How would it go down if she just waltzed over to this person and started to snog their brains out? Thinking she found a loop hole she quickly said, "Well I can't do it unless that person wants it as well!"

"Hermione please, I don't think there is one person in this room that doesn't want you to snog them. So common, get it over and done with! We're all waiting!"

She sighed and knowing that this could possibly mean the end of a friendship and maybe the end of her reputation, she stood up and looked around at everyone in the room. She made eye contact with her object of affection and saw that she was strangely staring back at her. She saw something in the French woman's eye. A spark of something and without reading too much into it she took a deep breath and strolled boldly over to the French witch. Hermione held her hand out to her and heard a collective gasp from everyone in the room.

Fleur was in shock and didn't move a muscle. The girl she has liked for god knows how long was right there, in front of her, silently asking for her hand so she could kiss her. She looked up at the younger witch and saw that she looked like she was about to cry. Fleur didn't hesitate any longer. She grabbed the girls hand and stood to face her. There was a silence in the room and it felt like even time itself had stopped. They were mere inches from each others faces and Fleur, always being the more dominant one put her arms around Hermione's waist and brought her so close that their breasts squashed together. As soon as they had touched each other an electric current made purely of pleasure felt like it was coursing through their bodies. It was so invigorating. So magical. Fleur knew that this is where she wanted to be for the rest of her life. In this girls arms. Hermione felt exactly the same. She'd wished for this for so long now that for it to be finally happening felt so surreal that she was half expecting someone to wake her up at any second or someone to yell "April fools!" Bills voice broke them out of their reveries.

"I uh… will start the clock then as soon as you two begin!" He said in a very high squeaky voice.

Hermione looked Fleur right in the eye and without another moments hesitation brought her lips slowly upon the French witches. As soon as they met Hermione knew this was how it was meant to be. Their lips were melting into one. It was slow at first, no tongue action, but soon enough they both got so caught up their passion that Fleur's tongue brushed Hermione's bottom lip and she immediately gained entry. Hermione's hands wrapped themselves around Fleur's neck, tangling them into her hair, and the older witches hands roamed up and down the muggles back. They weren't sure how much time had passed but they never wanted it to stop. Hermione wanted more. She wanted the platinum haired beauty to be hers. She completely forgot there were other people present and backed Fleur up into the nearest wall. A moan escaped the French witch's lips as Hermione's thigh came to rest in between her legs. She gently pushed her thigh into the Veela's womanhood and Fleur bucked her hips up to meet her. They were so consumed in their world that the voice of Bill Weasley telling them that they could stop now if they _wanted_ to went unnoticed. In truth everyone expect for Ginny was enjoying this display and every single male especially Ron had to fight extremely hard to keep his erection hidden.

The girls broke apart some two minutes later both sweating and both out of breath. They were brought back to reality so fast that Hermione couldn't bare to turn around and face the looks they were no doubt about to receive. She smiled at her sure to be new girlfriend and leaned in to her ear and whispered "I've waited so long to do that to you."

Fleur's own lips brushed the younger girls sending shivers down her spine. "And I too mademoiselle." She smiled at the younger witch and then added "Hermione… would you go out with me?"

Hermione grinned from ear to ear. She kissed the woman again slowly this time and with so much passion that Ron ran into the bathroom. "Of course I will."

Fleur grabbed her hand and led her back over to the couch with the others. She sat back down next to the half naked bill and pulled a blushing Hermione down into her lap.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you all to my new girlfriend." She said in her heavily accented French purr. Hermione shivered hearing it so close to her ear and upon feeling Hermione's reaction against her body, Fleur – unnoticed to the rest of them – slid her hand under Hermione's shirt and rested it upon the smooth skin on the small of her back. Hermione moaned and fleur wrapped her other hand around her waist.

"Well shall we wrap it up for the evening then or continue to play. I'm mighty tired and wouldn't mind turning in for the night." Hermione said feigning a yawn.

The twins snorted and said, "Turning in our arses! You just want to be alone with your girlfriend! We're not stupid you know! And besides we feel that as you're closest friends we should have the honor of being able to watch. You too are the hottest young women we know and if we can't watch you two… er… _expressing_ your love, we don't know what we'll do!" Fred finished looking around at the rest of the boys and appealing for support. There was a murmur of agreement and Fleur rolled her eyes.

"What I do in my zpare time with MY girlfriend is ztricly our business and you would all do good to remember that!"

There were noises of protest and the two women smiled. Hermione stood and pulled Fleur up with her. "Thank you all for a lovely night. I thank you especially Bill, for without you none of this would have been made possible." She picked up her opened bottle of Vodka and bade them all goodnight. She turned to Fleur and they decided that a walk would be in order. A walk to the clearing by the lake. They held each others hands and as they walked out of the house the boys scrambled up after them to try and get a good look through the window.

The last they saw of the women for the rest of the night was of two little black figures drinking out of a bottle and stealing kisses until the darkness swallowed them up.

* * *

**Well that's it! I hope you all enjoyed it. To all of you that regonised my user name I haven't given up on my other fic by a long shot. This was just an idea that I had last night and seeing as there was no way of incorporating into my other story I thought I'd just write another one. Givens everyone a bit more reading. Please review and tell me what you think. I really want to know if you all liked it or not**. **Thank you! xx**  



End file.
